


These Women And Their Wars [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women meet at Milliways, the bar at the end of the universe where anyone can be. Minerva McGonagall may not have a name for the woman with whom she’s drinking tea, but she still knows very well who and what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Women And Their Wars [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Women And Their Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261251) by [trace_of_scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trace_of_scarlet/pseuds/trace_of_scarlet). 



[Stream or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/these-women-and-their-wars). (12:36, 12.3 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to trace_of_scarlet for giving me permission to podfic this story.


End file.
